This invention relates to a plastic clip for the blind fastening of soft-elastic flat bodies such as rubber mats on carrier plates.
A clip of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,358. It consists of two spreading fingers which can be pushed through a fastening hole in the flat body and carrier plate and forced apart on the rear side of the latter. The clip has a divided stem, two halves of which are each provided with a flange-like protrusion and are initially connected in a straight line with respect to the spreading fingers After introduction into aligned fastening hole, the spreading fingers are bent over immediately behind rear most edge of the holes and pressed outwards until the spreading fingers lie flat against the rear side of the carrier plate.
In order to be able to force the spreading fingers apart from the mounting side, the free ends of the spreading fingers are each provided with a cooperating flange half and are joined at the other end to two rods which are disposed close to one another and side by side between the spreading fingers and, at a point just behind the flanges, are brought together to form a common rod. In this state, which is the state in which the clip is supplied, the rod projects beyond the flanges. After the spreading fingers have been inserted into the superimposed holes in the two plates which are to be joined together and the flange halves are brought to bear against the front side of the two plates, the rod is pressed into the clip. The ends of the spreading fingers joined to the rods are thus caused to yield, each to one side, and are firmly pressed against the plate from the rear in such a way that the two plates are firmly clamped between the flange and the spreading fingers.
This plastic clip is considered very complex because of the rod required to spread out the fingers. There is also the danger of the rod being pressed in too far, which will tend to pull the spreading fingers away from the underside of the plate. The pressure applied against the plate may thus be reduced or even completely eliminated, so that the desired clamping effect will not be achieved.
With this prior art as starting point, the problem underlying the invention is that of providing a plastic clip for blind fastening which is of simpler and therefore less expensive construction and which ensures simple handling and a reliable clamping action.